Torchwood at Angel Investigations
by randomness6
Summary: Someone from Torchwood has been changed into a demon. Oh my. Thankfully it is Angel Investigations to the rescue. Rating for torture. Slash Jack/Ianto ON HIATUS.


**Torchwood at Angel Investigations**

**I don't own Angel or Torchwood.**

A/N This story was written by my best friend Danielle and me (Hayley)

**Chapter 1**

"Hello! Angel Investigations. We help the helpless; whatever your problem is we can help. Whatever can we do for you today?" Cordelia asked.

"This is Jack. I work for Torchwood. One of my members of staff has been changed into a demon. His name is Ianto Jones," Jack announced.

Cordelia asked, "What kind of demon was he changed into?" Jack swore.

"I don't know. I wouldn't need your help if I knew what was wrong, would I?" Jack ranted.

"Okay, calm down. Now do you know when this happened and what he was doing when it happened," Cordelia asked as she glanced around the office.

"I have no idea," Jack replied.

"Okay, get him to L.A. as soon as possible and we will work from there. We can assess the situation when you and your team arrive," Cordelia suggested.

"Fine, goodbye," Jack said as he hung up the phone.

Cordelia looked up as Angel walked into the office. "Is everything okay, Cordy?" Angel asked looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine and we have a client. His name is Jack," Corelia announced.

Angel interrupted, "What is his last name?"

"I don't know; he never said," Cordelia said looking confused.

Angel stormed to his office and slammed the door behind him.

In the Torchwood hub, Jack, Gwen, Owen and Toshiko were struggling to inject Ianto with a sedative as the demon had managed to gain control of his body. "Yan," Jack shouted. Ianto paused long enough for Owen to spring forward and stab him with the needle. Ianto froze before his eyes closed, he fell backwards and collapsed to the ground hitting his head on the edge of Toshiko's seat. All that could be heard was a loud snort as Owen and Gwen stuffed Ianto into a steel cage in the back of the SUV. "It may be Ianto but right now Ianto is not in control so whatever you do, do not let him get out," Jack commanded his team. They nodded. They sped to a airport before taking a private plane ride to L.A.

On the journey over, Owen hoped that Angel Investigations were not in the countryside. For one thing, it had always creeped him out ever since he ran into the cannibals and for another thing it stinked plus it was unhygienic. As the team flew over the ocean they tried to remind tehmselves about all the good things about Ianto:how he was always there when you needed him, how he always put everyone else before himself, his sarcastic little comments. Jack thought about all the good times he and Ianto had. Just the small things like their first date when he and Ianto had went out to dinner before going to a movie. Ianto had looked so free and he looked as if he didn't have anything to worry about. When Ianto was there for him when he came back to life and he was there holding him on his lap with his arms wrapped around Jacks shoulders to make sure he wouldn't panic too much when he woke up and to make sure that he didn't hurt himself. He always looked after Jack even when Jack was dead. Then there were the times when Ianto had finally got more confident like when Ianto had first got up the nerve to make the first move - there were indee dlots of things you can do with a stopwatch. Then there were times like when he woke in the morning and Ianto was lying next to him asleep and he would just sit and watch Ianto sleep until the alarm went off and they needed to get up to go to work. Then Jack realised that he wouldn't be able to do any of that any more if Angel Investigations couldn't find a way to get his Ianto, his sweet, amazing welshman, back to normal. Tears started to stream down Jacks face as he thought about how he might lose another person he loved. Gwen glanced across Jack and gently patted him on the back trying to comfort him. Owen glanced at Jack and hesitated before turning back to the front of the plane. The rest of the journey was continued with Jack crying and an awkward silence from the rest of the team.

Meanwhile at Angel Investigations, Wesley, Lorne and Fred were reading up on human-demon transformations. Cordelia came in to see how the research was going. She brought in dinner for each of them with her. "Hey, where's Angel? I brought him some blood for dinner," Cordelia asked.

"I don't know I haven't seen him since 11 o'clock this morning," Wesley stated, "Probably in his office sulking."

Cordelia asked, "When did he start brooding?"

"This is the first time he has been brooding today," Wesley announced, "Okay, me and Lorne will go get Angel and make him come down here and help. Come on Lorne." Lorne and Wesley jumped up from their seats and stormed into Angels room interrupting his brooding.

"Come on Angel, stop brooding and get up and help us do some research," Lorne suggested.

Angel argued, "I'm not brooding. I'm just sitting in the dark thinking about stuff."

"That is the definition of brooding, you know," Wesley informed Angel, "Now, these people are coming very soon and the more help we get then the more we can help them. Isn't that we are supposed to be doing?" Angel nodded. They got up and off they went to help get information.

An hour later Torchwood arrived as they pulled up using one of UNIT's jeeps. "Angel, your new client is here!" Cordelia announced. Angel came out of his office and went to meet the team.

Angel walked up to Jack and shook his hand. Jack hesitantly shook it befoe asking, "So can you help us?" Angel nodded before replying.

"We need to know the circumstances of when he changed," Angel said. Just as Jack was about to start talking Gunn burst in.

"I just dusted 3 vamps now that was fun," he shouted. Angel looked panicked and made a slashing motion across his own neck to indicate that Gunn should stop talking. "Hey so this is Torchwood," he announced. The team nodded.

Lorne sneakily tried to escape into one of the other rooms. Owen saw him and quickly pointed him gun at him. "Hey," Angel shouted, "That's Lorne. He is one of my team." Owen lowered his gun and all the introductions were made.

"You sure that they aren't with Wolfram and Hart?" Cordelia asked. Angel glanced across at them before nodding.

Suddenly, the Torchwood jeep alarm went off. Someone was outside. Angel ran out side, followed by the rest of the two teams, into the dark and saw a bunch of demons running across the parking lot. Jack started to sprint towards the demons. Gunn appeared with an axe and a sword shortly afterwards. He shouted on Angel before passing him the sword. Angel ran towards the demons. He soon realised that a bunch of Wolfram and Hart employees had surrounded him. Angel spun on the spot and started to slice and dice them. He cleanly cut the head off one of the demons and was sprayed with some of its blood before the head dropped off its shoulders and rolled across the floor before coming to rest at Angel's feet, it's eyes wide and staring. Gunn ran forward and started to axe away at the demons heads. They quickly turned to ash and were blown away. He turned around and slashed the head off another demon. Blood exploded off the head and splashed over the Torchwood jeep. A demon ran forward and kicked the sword out of Angel's hand before punching him in the fell to his knees as he shifted to his vampire face with a snarl. He jumped to his feet and started to fight the demons again. Wesley was taking down just as many by shooting them in the heart.

Lila and Lindsey snuck out of one of Wolfram and Harts's limos and went towards the Torchoowd jeep. Sliding the door open they grabbed the cage containing the unconscious Ianto and shoved the cage into a van. The van sped off and Lindsey and Lila jumped into the limo and sped off too.

Jack stared at the open jeep in shock. "No," he murmurred, "Ianto!" He sunk to his knees not looking away from the jeep. Once all the remaining vampires and demons from Wolfram and Hart were killed the Angel and Torchwood teams regrouped. As Angel, Gunn and Wesley congratulated themselves as Gwen screamed, "Oh my god, what are you?" Angel shifted to his normal face. They all ran back into the hotel. Gwen shouted, "Jack we need to go now!"

Jack ran towards her. "What's wrong?" he shouted.

"Angel is some kind of demon," Gwen shouted.

Gunn smirked,"Actually you'll find he is a vampire. Not a demon."

Jack glared at him before turning to Gwen, "I know that Angel is a vampire - me and Toshiko investigated them to see whether we could trust them."

Gwen looking at him in shock. "You think we can trust a vampire. Are you insane Jack? What if they killed me or Toshiko or Owen or even Ianto?"

Jack interrupted, "Do you really think I never thought about that? I checked up on that. Angel has a soul so I doubt he would hurt any of you."

"Thanks," Angel said gratefully.

Jack nodded to him. "Now can we get back to trying to help Ianto. Now who took him?"

Wesley answered, "Wolfram and Hart took him. They're a group of lawyers who also employ demons and vampires."

Owen sniggered, "I always knew law firms were a bunch of blood sucking parasites."

Angel asked Lorne, "Lorne, please clean my sword for me,"

Lorne took the sword from him before announcing, "Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go to Wolfram and Hart, kick their butts and get Ianto back. It is Ianto isn't it?"

Jack nodded.

Angel, Wesley, Gunn and Cordelia went in Angel's car while Gwen, Jack, Toshiko and Owen went in Torchwood's blood splattered jeep. Torchwoodsped after the car in front to follow them to the evil crazy lawyers that were Wolfram and Hart. Angel skidded to a halt roughly 3 blocks away from Wolfram and Hart headquarters closely followed by Torchwood. They all exited their cars. "What's wrong, Angel?" Toshiko asked looking concerned.

Angel said, "I can't go any nearer just now. Wolfram and Hart have their own vampire detector."

"Is it electronic?" Toshiko asked.

"No, it is a demon," Angel announced, "Jack, I need your help!"

Jack nodded, "Of course, just name it."

Angel told Jack that he needed to go to the floor where they keep the CCTV and kill the vampire detector. I am not too sure about how you kill it just keep slicing and dicing it til it is dead."

"Try cutting its head off that should do -," Wesley added helpfully.

"Anyway," Angel interrupted, "I will go in the sewers and enter from a hole I made a couple of years ago. So just to make it clear, at 8:00 you enter and make your way up Jack. By 8:15 the demon should be dead. At this time it will be safe for me and the rest to enter. Only kill anyone else if you absolutely have to. We are not going in for the kill; this is a search and rescue mission," Angel finished.

"Lets just go already," Gunn said impatiently.

Jack entered the building uncertainly. He crept along the corridors and paused as he say the screens with someone just in front of them. 'That must be the demon," Jack thought. He snuck into the room and raised the sword as he drew closer to the demon and with a single swipe the head flew off the demons head and rolled over on the floor before coming to a stop, eyes staring wide at Jack. Blood leaked from the demons neck, ears and mouth as the body fell just after the head. "That is disgusting," Jack murmurred, "Ewww. Now I have blood on my outfit!"

Meanwhile Angel glanced at his watch before entering the building. He walked calmly towards Lindsey's office. As he entered the office he started to throw things about before realising that what he was looking for could be in Lila's office. He walked to the other office. As he began throwing books off the book shelve another shelve that had been hidden by the books appeared. "Well, that is new," Angel commented surprised, "Lets see what you are hiding."

Gunn, Wesley, Cordelia, Gwen, Tosh and Owen making their way towards the Research department when they got a surprise.


End file.
